Whose it going to be,Us? or your Job?
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Garnet was tired of Sora always having to leave on journeys.especially when they have a 4 year old to care for.    will Sora prove that his family means more to him then his job?    a Sora x Garnet oneshot


"Mommy!."

Garnet turned around and saw her 4 year old daughter racing towards her,Garnet smiled and opened her arms as her daughter embraced her tightly.

"hey sweetie."Garnet replied"where's daddy?"

The girl pointed to the paopu tree,sitting there was Sora,Garnet's husband and little Adalia's daddy.

Garnet smiled and took Adalia hand as they walked towards Sora,He sat there staring into the sunset,Adalia ran up to him"Daddy!."

Sora grinned as his daughter tugged on his shorts"hey squirt."he ruffled her hair,He looked over at Garnet,she smiled at him, her long black hair flowing in the wind.

He walked over to his her in his arms"hey beautiful."he whispered,Garnet blushed"hey handsome."she replied

Adalia pouted"daddy pays more attention to mommy then me!"

Sora chuckled as he kneeled in front of her"That's not true my little starfish,you know I spend most time with you."

Garnet smiled at the cute scene between father and daughter,She kneeled down also"it's true sweetie,daddy loves spending most of his time with you."

Adalia was a pretty little girl,She had her mother's beautiful long hair and her father's big blue picked her up,stroking her cheek"now let's all go home,a certain someone has school tomorrow."

Sora wrapped an arm around his wife as they walked to the beach house.

* * *

Later that night-

Garnet was brushing her hair getting ready for bed,Sora was already under the covers,watching her with a smile on his face"you know she really does have your beautiful looks."

Garnet blushed as she sat her brush down,she turned to look at him"you really think so?"

Sora nodded"I know so.",Garnet smiled slyly at him as she crawled onto the bed,she came close enough to him to gaze into his eyes,stroking his cheek"She also has your beautiful eyes."

He grinned as he leaned in capturing her lips with his,She deepend the kiss,he responded by pushing her down on the bed,his tongue sneaking into her mouth.

Garnet moaned against his lips,she ran her fingers down his back,She pulled away slightly looking up at him,her hair messed up,Garnet giggled"but I'm not ready for a Sora Junior yet."she teased

Sora pretended to be hurt"ouch babe that hurts."his lips formed into a slight grin as she giggled,He rubbed her cheek,his grin fading"I have to go on a journey tomorrow."

She gasped in surprise,She slowly sat up,once he got off of her"what?"

He nodded,Garnet looked down at the bed"h-how long?"she whispered,not wanting him to leave.

Sora sighed,ruffling his brown spikes"for a year."

Garnet's eyes widened"WHAT?"She quickly got to her feet"a whole year?",He walked to her,grabbing her hands"I don't want to leave."

She glared at him"then don't."she said simply

"babe you know I have to,the worlds need me."

Her eyes show hurt and sadness"what about me? huh Sora and what about our daughter!"she shouted,pointing in the direction of Adalia's bedroom

Sora's eyes softens,he tried to touch Garnet but she backed away"I don't want to leave...but I have to,it's my job as the keyblade master."

Garnet huffed and crossed her arms"I don't care Sora,you have a family now!you can't just up and leave like it's nothing."

They both stood there for a few minutes in silence,Sora sighed and summoned his keyblade"Garnet do you see this?"he pointed to the keyblade"this is my destiny,it chose me,I have to go."

She said nothing but stared at the wall,tears running down her cheeks"That's what you said when we first met,you said it was destiny that we met."

Sora nodded"yeah I did."

Garnet finally looked at him,the hurt in her eyes,it hurt Sora to no end"so which means more to you more huh,us? your family or your stupid weapon?"

He crossed over to her and wrapped her in his arms,She struggled,hitting his shoulders,but he kept hanging onto her"Garnet, you and Adalia mean everything to me,but this is a job I have to do."

She pulled away,glaring at him,She went over to her side of the bed,climbed into the covers and layed down,facing away from him.

Sora got into his side of the bed,he glanced at her once more before he turned out the lights.

* * *

The next morning,Garnet opened her eyes,She yawned as she rolled over,she jerked up when she saw Sora's spot was empty.

Her eyes widened"no!"she quickly pulled off the covers,grabbed her robe and ran downstairs.

She looked everywhere for any sign of Sora but did not find him,Garnet opened the front door,running outside towards the docks.

Garnet was breathless as she came to a stop,She froze when she saw Sora's boat gone"no! Sora! how could you!"she yelled into the morning sky

She dragged herself back to the house,she slowly closed the door,He was gone and he would be for a whole year,Garnet felt sick as she sank into the couch sobbing quietly.

"Mommy?"

Garnet's head shot up,Adalia was standing there,rubbing her sleepy eyes,cuddling her teddy"Mommy what's wrong?"

She sniffed,wiping the tears away,Garnet put on a smile"nothing's wrong sweetie,come here."she opened her arms as Adalia came and sat on her lap.

Adalia rubbed Garnet's cheek with her small hand"mommy where's daddy?"she asked,her big blue eyes looking at her.

Garnet didn't want to tell her daughter the sad truth,so she told her a different story,She kissed her hand"he's just at work sweetie."

Adalia cuddled her teddy,Garnet smiled sadly,that teddy was a gift from Sora,Adalia never let it out of her sight.

Garnet patted her head affectionately"sweetie why don't you go get ready for school while I fix some breakfast."

She nodded and skipped upstairs,Garnet sighed,burying her face in her hands,this is going to be awful.

She slowly got up and went in the kitchen to fix Adalia's breakfast,Entering the kitchen Garnet gasped,there was a note on the counter.

she gulped as she lifted the note to read it-

_Babe I know your probably hurt by me leaving,but please understand,it's my job,a job I can't get a break from._

_I love you and Adalia so much,I'll be back soon,give my little starfish a kiss for me._

_love Sora._

Garnet sighed and through the note in the trash,She got the stuff to make some warm pancakes for Adalia.

a few minutes later Adalia came down the stairs carrying the teddy of course,she smiled at Garnet as she placed her plate in front of her

"Mommy aren't you going to eat?"

Garnet kissed her head"I will later Sweetie,Mommy's not really hungry right now."

Adalia shrugged and started stuffing her mouth with pancakes,Garnet laughed as she sipped her coffee,Adalia is so much like Sora.

After breakfast Garnet walked Adalia to the kneeled in front of her"okay sweetie,have a good day,I love you."

Adalia hugged her"I love you too Mommy."

Garnet smiled,Adalia always managed to make her feel better,She patted her head as Adalia skipped into the school.

She sighed as she started to walk back to the empty house.

* * *

Garnet got home and shut the door,she put down her purse and started walking to the kitchen but stopped when she saw the bedroom light was on.

She frowned as she slowly walked up the stairs,she crept to the bedroom,it was cracked opened,Her eyes widened,she burst in the door

"Sora!"she gasped,her hands covering her mouth

Sora was smiling at her as she ran into his arms,he whirled her around,picking her up"Surprise!"he whispered into her ear

She smiled,pulling away to look at him"b-b-but I thought.-

"I know but I managed to be able to stay."he finished for her.

"How?"she asked,her eyes glowing with happiness,Sora cupped her cheek"let's just say,I know what's most important to me."he crashed his lips into hers

Garnet wrapped her arms around him,happily kissing him back.

They both parted,foreheads resting on one another,Sora smiled at her"I love you."

She smiled meeting his eyes"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N**

**Alright! my second Sora x Garnet oneshot,I hope you all like it:)**

**Please Read and Review:)**

**xoxoxoxo  
**


End file.
